


His Best Birthday

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than anything Yamaguchi wants a birthday party, one of the big ones like they always show on tv. Not that he would ever admit it. Luckily Tsukki has known him for years and gives him the birthday he always dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Best Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Yams!

Yamaguchi would never admit it, but more than anything he wanted a birthday party. A bash that all his friends could come to and celebrate together. He would never say that out loud but Tsukki had been his friend for years, seen the longing whenever there was one on the TV and seen the sadness whenever his Mum asked Yamaguchi what he had planned for his special day. His family weren’t big celebrators, and usually worked late during the week, so his answer was nearly always nothing. Or dinner on the weekend with his family.

The last few years they had just hung out together or went to the space museum. But this year, well they finally had a group of associates, or even friends, that they could invite to a party. Again, he knew that Yamaguchi wouldn’t do it himself. He would be far too embarrassed to throw a party for himself and honestly it hadn’t seemed like he even told anyone that his birthday was that day.

Throughout the school day Tsukki had watched him more closely than usual. There were no birthday wishes or presents slipped to him between classes. Therefore it was up to him to make sure that Yamaguchi got the birthday that he deserved. While that would mean socializing with the volleyball club outside of practice he could surely manage to suffer through it for one night.

First things first he called his Mum between classes to make sure that she didn’t mind the house being invaded. If anything she sounded delighted that she was going to get to meet their other friends. She assured him she would have sufficient food for everyone and that she would send Akiteru out to get decorations. Everything would be set up for them arriving after practice.

That done the only thing left to do was to actually invite people and make sure that no one ruined the surprise for Yamaguchi. Making his way to class, luck seemed to be with him when he saw Hinata walking towards him, alone. Which might be the only time he had ever considered such a thing to be lucky. Glancing around, he snatched Hinata’s arm and tugged him into an empty classroom before anyone noticed.

“You have to be here right after practice tonight. Don’t tell anyone,” Tsukki said, pulling an address slip from his bag and pressing it into Hinata’s unresisting hand.

“Whaaa-” the shrimp in front of him glanced down at the slip then back at him, eyes huge.

“You will be there.” It wasn’t a question. In order for this to be a party, there had to be people, nevertheless Hinata nodded quickly. Before he could open his mouth and say anything else stupid, Tsukki was out the door. One down, just the rest of the team to go.

Cornering each of his teammates turned out to be easier than he had expected and by the time practice rolled around everyone knew. And they had each been warned not to tell anyone, he didn’t want them to bring a bunch of strangers around when this party was for Yamaguchi and people he considered friends. He was getting more than a few odd glances throughout practice, which he responded to with his fiercest scowl. If they kept that up his best friend was definitely going to know that something was up. Or he would if he was actually paying attention. He seemed a little spaced out and had been all day.

Finally practice was over, after cleaning up he and Yamaguchi were two of the first people out of the door. Throwing one last glare of his shoulder, to ensure everyone knew they better be on time, he rolled his eyes when he saw Hinata visibly gulp. You would think he had been invited to an execution instead of a party.

“My Mum is making you a special dinner tonight. You’d better go home and change into something nice,” Tsukki reminded him as they reached the intersection where they usually parted ways. Perking up slightly, his best friend agreed to be there in about an hour. Which should give them all plenty of time to get everything set up.

When he arrived home he had just enough time to change before the doorbell rang. Opening the door he wasn’t surprised to find that not only was Hinata the first person here, but he looked as if he had ran the whole way here. Trembling slightly, out of breath he had his fist held up in front of him.

“What are you doing? Get in, everyone should be here soon,” even as he was saying it a few more of the volleyball team rounded the corner onto his street, everyone looking confused.

“Wait everyone-what,” Hinata’s brow puckered into his thinking face. Not having time to wait for who knew how long, Tsukki tugged him in, sending him in the direction of the living room while he waited for the others to arrive. Small groups trickled in, till everyone on the team was here. Although he had to confess to being slightly surprised that every single person had shown up. Joining them in the living room he had to admit that Akiteru had done a good job with the decorations, going with a space theme that would appeal to Yamaguchi, even if it was slightly childish.

“Is this a party?” Nishinoya asked incredulously, voice carried over the conversations going on.

“It’s a party for Yamaguchi’s birthday!” Akiteru answered before he could say anything. “Did he not even tell you that? You have some good friends that would just show up without knowing what was going on.” That last part was directed at Tsukki himself, though he choose to ignore it.

“I didn’t want the surprise to be ruined,” he explained.

“But none of us have presents!” Sugawara exclaimed, looking upset. “You should have warned us.”

“I think I saw some vending machines a few streets back,” Daichi chipped in, as everyone started digging in their pockets.

“I saw a store with a claw machine,” Asahi added. “Noya is skilled at those.” Preening slightly, Nishinoya agreed. Before Tsukki was aware what was happening, half the team took off, leaving with the assurance they’d be right back before taking off running down the street. The rest of the team started to help finishing with the decorations. Slightly stunned, he went to see if his Mum needed help in the kitchen.

By the time Yamaguchi arrived, everyone else was back, all the food was laid out and Hinata had passed around his volleyball for everyone to write birthday wishes on. There was a haul of vending machine candy on the table and Nishinoya had managed to acquire a plush toy of a cuttlefish. Motioning for everyone to hide, he turned off the lights and went to get the door.

“Come on in. Mum says we’ll eat in the living room,” he greeted, moving aside to let Yamaguchi in. “If you want to go in, I need to grab your present.”

“I could help your Mum in the kitchen?” Yamaguchi offered, the same way that he always did.

“As if she would let you,” he said giving him a small nudge in the direction of the living room. As soon as Yamaguchi entered the room and hit the light switch everyone jumped out.

“SURPRISE!” the sheer volume of it seemed to make the walls shake and suddenly Tsukki wished he could have been in the room too to see Yamaguchi’s reaction. Moving to stand behind his best friend, he glanced over, taking in the shocked expression and the flush that was crawling up his face.

“You planned a surprise party for me?” he asked, as everyone started laughing and chattering loudly.

“It’s your birthday,” he shrugged, as if that explained everything. Before Yamaguchi could say anything else, Nishinoya was grabbing his hand and leading him to the table laden with goodies, proudly handing over the plush toy he’d won. Grinning in delight, Yamaguchi thanked everyone profusely, saying that he loved everything. He was so distracted watching his friend that he nearly jumped out of his skin when a  hand landed on his shoulder.

“This was a nice thing you did,” Akiteru told him quietly, smiling warmly. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Yamaguchi was ecstatic with everything right now.

“It wasn’t just me,” Tsukki scoffed. Not that he would ever admit it but this wouldn’t have been possible without the rest of the team. And while he found the majority of them annoying, basically all of the time, he was glad that Yamaguchi was surrounded by people that he liked and who liked him in return. Honestly, they weren’t so bad.

Anyway, as long as Yamaguchi was having his best birthday ever, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Hinata thought that Tsukki was going to kill/ fight him. He was gearing up for a fight all day. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi / gimme prompts on my tumblr -- [here](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
